That Butler, What?
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Berduaan dalam remang, satu tenda, malam hari, sentuh-menyentuh?


**That Butler, What?**

Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Berdasarkan Chapter 29 Volume 7

* * *

Dalam tenda kain yang remang-remang oleh cahaya lilin di Sirkus Bahtera Nuh, dua sosok dewasa yang serba hitam dari rambut hingga ujung sepatu (kecuali kulit mereka yang benar-benar putih menguning, terpendar oleh cahaya minim waktu itu) melekat satu sama lain. Apakah mereka saling menghangatkan di malam yang dingin itu?

Itu pun jika tepat disebut menghangatkan dalam makna yang sebenarnya. Dua orang dewasa, satu tenda, cahaya remang dan mereka adalah lelaki dan perempuan? Dan mereka bergumul di tempat tidur sempit, saling meraba dan terlihat berusaha menghilangkan jarak antara mereka? Ahem… Boleh aku berpikiran jorok? Eh, tidak boleh? Kenapa? :(

Wanita yang sibuk menceritakan sesuatu hanya membiarkan sang lelaki—butler kesayangan kita, fokus untuk melepaskan stocking laba-labanya, menariknya dengan sangat lembut hingga keujung kakinya. Hal tersebut dengan sukses membuat debaran jantung si perempuan melompat kegilaan. Ia sangat lihai, mungkin karena kaki palsu dari porselen itu mengingatkannya dengan ritual cuci piring di rumah tuannya.

"Jadi kami adal—_Aah_… B-Black.." erang perempuan itu ketika sebuah sentuhan dingin mencapai pahanya yang masih masih berwujud tulang dan daging, membuat indera perasanya menenggak semua rasa lebih baik ketimbang dibagian kaki porselennya yang hanya membawa rasa sakit—di otak maupun hatinya.

"Baik. Teruskan, Beast." Kata sang butler memintanya menyerahkan _'urusan bawah'_ kepadanya seolah sangat berpengalaman untuk itu. Si perempuan meneruskan ceritanya, tapi…

Nafas si perempuan memburu, membuatnya bicara terbata-bata dan lebih cepat karena tak yakin dapat menyelesaikan ceritanya jika kenikmatan yang ia tunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Sang butler belum memulai apa-apa kecuali memperhatikan dengan seksama sebuah simbol yang tertera di pangkal paha perempuan itu. Kemudian, tangannya berpindah dan menutupi simbol itu sementara bola mata kemerahannya berpaling, seakan mengejek '_yah, cukup sampai disitu aku melihatmu'_. Kini ia fokus pada _'masalah'_-nya. Jari-jarinya yang panjang bergerak seperti kaki laba-laba di udara sebentar sebagai pemanasan dan…

"_Ngghh_!"

"Yap." Sang butler menyunggingkan senyum bagaikan iblisnya. Merasa menang dan menguasai segalanya?

"Nnaahh—! _A-ah-aahh_!"

Jari-jari sang butler berpindah kesana kemari menjelajahi kulit paha yang tersisa dan kadang memberi penekanan lebih, mengulang ditempat yang sama beberapa kali, ujung ke ujung.

"Nnh… Y-ya, Black. Disana…Ughh!"

Ia melenguh. Si perempuan mencengkeram bantal dan kemeja sang butler dihadapannya. Bulir-bulir keringat terjun bebas dari pelipisnya walau hari itu dingin, seperti ingin tahu kenikmatan apa yang membuat mereka tercipta. Wajah si perempuan menyemburatkan warna merah segar, jujur pada keadaan bahwa kegiatan itu sungguh sebuah anugerah.

"Black…Kau sungguh…"

Sang butler yang tenang dan mulai terbiasa pada 'tugas'-nya sendiri hanya bisa menjawab "Hm?" diantara senyumnya.

Si perempuan, meneguk liurnya yang kesulitan ditelan, "Kau…"

"…**benar-benar berbakat MEMIJAT, ya! Auh!"**

"**Benarkah? Saya tersanjung mendengarnya. Ini PERTAMA KALInya saya memijat, jadi sempat tidak yakin."**

"**Tidak, tidak. Kau benar-benar memegang apa yang kau katakan 'AKAN MELEPASKAN PENAT' padaku."**

"**Yah, saya hanya berpikir walaupun terbuat dari porselen paling ringan dan indah pastilah TETAP REPOT DAN MEMBUAT PEGAL."**

"**Kau sungguh manis, Black. Kau benar-benar perhatian padaku. Kuharap kau mau tinggal disini terus untuk MEMIJATKU LAGI~"**

"**Sebuah kehormatan… Nah, sekarang sudah selesai. Anda tidur saja, supaya besok pagi kaki anda benar-benar nyaman."**

"**Terimakasih."**

Dan sang butler keluar dari tenda itu sambil tersenyum bangga. Satu lagi keahlian ia pelajari selama menjadi seorang 'manusia' dan sepertinya memuaskan untuk ukuran pemula.

Hei? Mukamu kenapa?

Jangan terlalu lebar membuka mulut karena kaget begitu,dong :D Sepertinya berlebihan.

Aku 'kan sudah membocorkan intinya sejak awal. Apa kalian tidak mengiranya?

Katakan semua kagetmu, dengan mengklik tombol **'Review'** dibawah ini.

Eh? Gak kaget? Ya udah. Nyumpah juga boleh kok.

Sudah dulu,

See, ya!


End file.
